


clementina and ida make fun of antoine

by preili



Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, Cake, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Short & Sweet, antoine calls them gay, decent writing, ehh, lgbtq+, most of this is clementina being a useless lesbian, what a hypocrite amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: I mentioned cake for like two sentences and now I want cake
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	clementina and ida make fun of antoine

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this up for ya

“Say ahh!!” Clementina said, sticking the piece of Alexander’s cake in her girlfriend’s mouth before letting her reply.

Ida let out a muffled protest, but swallowed the piece “Aaahhhh…” she said, putting on an unimpressed voice.

Clementina giggled “Oh, you know you love me!” she said as she put her fork down, and propped her head on her hands.

Clementina could hear Antoine whisper “Gay,” under his breath, she turned to look at him sternly, “You aren’t any better, An,” Antoine looked at her in mock surprise, then stuck his tongue out to her, turning away, and starting to dig into his cake.

Ida couldn’t help but snicker, Antoine glared at her through his bangs, his cheeks reddening. “Shut up,” she could barely hear him mutter. She laughed harder.

Clementina smiled dreamily, looking at her girlfriend, oh, what did she do to earn such a blessing from the heavens? Her laugh alone was music to her ears, her eyes were beautiful as well, she didn’t understand why she hid them behind her glasses. Her hair, too, it was a beautiful golden color, Ida always covered most of it under her hood, a selfish part of her didn’t mind that Ida didn’t show off, because that meant Ida’s beauty was for her eyes only.

  
Tina was broken out of her thoughts by a boisterous Alessia, her loud voice ringing through the cafe, calling everyone for a game of badminton. 


End file.
